1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated sensor for force or load and motion or displacement, including a silicon wafer in the form of a piezoresistive probe, which is provided for mechanical loading and is provided with at least two electrical terminals for voltage supply to the piezoresistive probe by being applied to an electrical instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A piezoresistive probe of such type is described in German Published, Non-Prosecuted Application DE-OS No. 29 32 956. The probe may be used for a series of functions with success. It is attempted for reasons of reliability in the case of certain applications, such as for suction pressure control in vacuum cleaners or for speed control of sewing machines and other household appliances and for speed control of drilling machines, to replace the potentiometer used in the usual manner for the adjustment of operating conditions through current supply of the device through a semiconductor element in a sealed region or body having the function of transforming the motion of a membrane or of a lever or the like, to an electrical signal proportional thereto. During application of such a semiconductor element forming a piezoresistive probe, the disadvantage of the susceptibility of the potentiometer to dust and fiber particles, which results from operation of the device to be controlled, is removed since the semiconductor probe is disposed in a sealed covering or body.
Therefore, on the other hand, care must be taken to ensure that a good force transmission to the semiconductor body of the probe is guaranteed, even though the probe is completely sealed in a covering or a body, against the electrical device to be loaded by the probe, such as a vacuum cleaner, etc. In addition, the covering itself should be constructed in such a way that changes in temperature due to the covering, in the working scope provided for the probe, cannot exert considerable faulty influences on the working function of the probe. Finally, a stable mounting of the probe in its covering or body, considering the problem to be solved by the probe, is of considerable importance.